


Dry Bowser's Shine Sprite Predicament

by TolfGennis



Category: Super Mario Sunshine
Genre: Beaches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:09:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TolfGennis/pseuds/TolfGennis
Summary: Dry Bowser tries to get a Shine Spite. It doesn't end well for him.





	

Dry Bowser was on the lookout for the elusive Shine Sprites on the tropical island of Isle Delfino, going across town in Delfino Plaza as he was in search for the closet Shine Sprite nearby. He found one shining high above the city's lighthouse that was docked by the beach, but Petey Piranha was resting up on top. Dry Bowser murmured as he rubbed his skeletal hands together, deciding to climb up the lighthouse as he tried not to let his fragile bones fall out of his body. He glanced down to see when he was getting higher, groaning as he noticed some of his bones falling off easily. He shook his head as he reached the top, seeing Petey snoozing calmly. Dry Bowser tried to wake up the mutated piranha plant, but Petey mistook him for an enemy, gobbling him up in one go as he went back to sleep. Dry Bowser growled as he now had to make his way out of Petey without actually injuring him much.

"Darn it, Petey... why must you make this so difficult...?" Dry Bowser groaned as he then turned around, using the spikes on his charcoal shell to poke Petey from the inside, causing the mutated piranha plant to spit Dry Bowser out.

Petey was genuinely confused as to why Dry Bowser was covered in saliva, until he realized that he accidentally ate up the skeletal reptile. Dry Bowser pointed at the hine Spire hanging on the lighthouse, with Petey nodding as he ripped the lighthouse from its foundation, slamming it down on the beach as the sand went soaring all over Delfino Plaza. Dry Bowser was buried underneath the sand as Petey chuckled at this, with the Shine Sprite landing right on Dry Bowser's skull. Dry Bowser just sighed in response.


End file.
